Redemption
by Ultimaweapon764
Summary: Cell's punishment for all of the pain that he has caused sends him to Equestria! In order to get a second chance at life, he must cooperate with Celestia and destroy the lurking evils hidden deep within Equestria! With the aid of Goku, can he get his second chance and save Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that Cell could remember was the extreme pain of getting hit full-force with the massive Kamehameha wave that Gohan had fired at him as one last-ditch effort to destroy him and save the world. Then, it was darkness. Eternal darkness.

**"Cell!" **He heard the voice of someone call out to him.

"Is anyone there?" Cell asked. Trying to sense this voice's Ki signature.

**"Go ahead, try to read my Ki signature. It's impossible. I bet you're wondering who I am. My name is..."** The darkness faded and was replaced with a room with a giant table in the center. Sitting at the table was the biggest thing that Cell had ever seen. It was a titanic red demon with horns, and he was wearing a suit. **"King Yemma."**

"Does that mean... I'm dead!?" Cell asked, not believing it. You only see King Yemma when you're dead! There had to be at least ONE cell left so that he could regenerate!

**"No, sorry, Cell, but there is nothing left. Gohan wiped you out completely."** Yemma said.

"So... What's going to happen to me?" Cell asked.

**"I'm going to send you to a place worse than Hell for your actions. I'm going to send you to... Equestria!"**

"What's... Equestria?" Cell asked. Yemma gave his answer in the form of a gavel striking his table. A large hole opened up underneath Cell, sucking him in.

**"Kami have mercy on that poor soul."** Yemma said. **"No one deserves that fate."**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was walking with Rainbow Dash, talking about the flying lessons that Rainbow Dash was going to give her, now that Twilight was an alicorn.

"And so, that's why I should give you flying lessons! What do you say, Twilight? You up for it!?" Rainbow Dash asked, enthusiastically. She had always wanted a student.

"Rainbow! Look! In the sky!" Twilight grabbed Rainbow Dash, turned her head towards where she was looking, and pointed to the massive hole that appeared.

"What's that green thing?" Rainbow Dash added. "It's... falling outta the sky! Twilight, we gotta help it! It could be a pony!"

"You're right! Let's go!" Twilight took off, flying alongside Rainbow Dash towards the green object.

When they got to the green thing, they were shocked to see not a pony, but "A GIANT OVERSIZED BUG!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"EW!" Twilight screeched, backing away a couple of feet.

The green creature got up, and shook off the dirt on it's body.

"If you mean 'giant oversized bug' as the Perfect Being, then yes! Yes I am! My name is Cell!" He turned around and got a look at what he was talking to. His face twisted in horror.

"Nope. Nope... Nope... Nope." Cell said to himself. If he could remember correctly, this was that little kids show that all the boys on Earth were watching! How could this be!? This is why Yemma put him here! It IS worse than Hell!

"You sure think highly of yourself! Show some respect! You're in the face of royalty!" Rainbow Dash scolded.

"I have no reason to be speaking to LITTLE! GIRLY! **_HORSES!"_ **Cell yelled.

"Woah! Calm down there, bud!" Twilight said. "We're friendly!"

"How do you expect me to calm down when I'm surrounded by the girliest thing I've ever seen!?" Cell countered.

"So, you're who Yemma sent to my realm? I told him specifically to NOT send any more people here..." Cell looked up.

"Celestia!" Twilight called. "What's wrong?" Celestia flew closer to the three, lowering herself onto the ground.

"Cell... I understand that Yemma sent you here as a punishment. He told me that you are to learn all six virtues of Friendship. Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, and Magic. You mind as well get started now. I am your Princess now. You may call me Princess Celestia. These two are the elements of Loyalty and Magic. The other four are around town and I expect that Twilight will introduce you to them. If you act up at all, I will have no trouble coming down here and taking care of you myself." Celestia explained.

"What makes you think that you can make me do this!?" Cell asked.

"Because if you succeed, then you will have another chance at life." Celestia said. "What do you say, Cell? It's your choice. Live here alone forever, or get another chance?" After a long time had passed in silence, Cell had finally decided on what to do. He didn't like it, though.

"Fine. But only because I want to get out of this Hell hole as soon as possible. When do I start?" Cell said reluctantly.

"You can start right now." Celestia said, spreading her huge wings and flying away. Twilight cleared her throat.

"Well, I suppose we should get right to it, so my name is Twilight Sparkle, this is my friend, Rainbow Dash. What's your name?" She asked. Rolling his eyes, Cell went along with it.

"My name is Cell." Cell said, simply.

"Well, I'm the Element of Magic and Rainbow Dash is Loyalty. How about we show you to the others?" Twilight asked.

"Let's get this over with." Cell said.

* * *

"Luna. I fear that old evils are to be awakened. Please. Watch out." Celestia said to her younger sister, who was walking next to her. They were going to their quarters to retire for the day.

"Are you implying that I will let Nightmare Moon take over again?" Luna said, her expression hardening.

"You won't like the answer, but yes. I fear that Chrysalis, Discord, and Sombra's return is nigh too." Celestia responded.

"I can't believe you! Even after all this time! You still don't trust me, sister! You know what!? YOU CAN RULE THIS PATHETIC ROCK ALONE FOR ALL I CARE! I WILL GLADLY GO BACK TO THE MOON!" Luna screamed in her 'royal voice'.

"Fine! Then go!" Celestia waved her off. "Go and transform into Nightmare Moon! I don't care! You can live on that pathetic little sphere you call the moon for all I care!"

"Maybe I will!" Luna countered.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Luna flew off, breaking the ceiling. On purpose, mind you.

"YOU'RE FIXING THAT CEILING, LUNA!" Celestia screeched.

* * *

_Oh, what I'd give to feel the pain of disintegration than listen to that stupid pink horse talk... _Cell thought to himself, listening to the annoyance babble on about how she did something with pie to someone. They were sitting in Twilight's home, introducing themselves.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!? YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T SEND A DEATH BEAM INTO YOUR CHEST!" Cell suddenly yelled, launching up from the chair that he was in, grabbing the pink pony by the throat.

"Cell! That's not the way we act!" Twilight yelled, trying to pry him off of her. Cell wouldn't let go, though.

"CELL! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Cell turned towards Rainbow Dash, and smiled evilly. In a split second, it happened. Pinkie's back erupted in purple energy. Cell threw her to the wall, and she stuck there for a minute, before falling to the ground with a thud.

"...Oh no... Pinkie Pie..." Rarity felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Fluttershy fainted. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood there, about to try to kill Cell. Twilight was ready to go, too.

"Alright, that's the last straw!" Twilight yelled, rushing towards Cell. Cell teleported behind her and punched her in the back, his fist going right through her. Rainbow Dash was next. Cell kicked her so hard that she was sent flying towards the ceiling. She crashed through the wall, and her unconscious body fell onto the ground. Applejack charged at Cell, but Cell burned her to ashes using a ki blast. Rarity decided that it was time to stop wallowing over Pinkie's death and kicked Cell. Her eyes widened when her devastating kick did nothing to Cell. In fact, it felt like she kicked metal! Cell quickly grabbed her leg and span around in a circle. He threw her away, and teleported behind her, stopping her with a hard punch to the face. It was crushed by the sheer force of the blow. He then marched towards Fluttershy. She was stepping back, scared of what might happen to her. She didn't want to die. There was too much she had to do yet!

"You seem to know your place, pony. That's good. I'll make yours the most unpainful I can imagine." Cell offered. "Or, you try to fight me and end up like your silly pink friend." He pointed towards Pinkie Pie's lifeless body. "It's your choice to make, little pony. Die painfully, or Die peacefully?"

"She will be doing neither!" He heard the familliar voice of Princess Celestia yell at him. He turned around and chuckled.

"Oh, and what are you going to do, use your power of friendship to destroy me?" Cell asked.

"No, but, I will put you under arrest. Now!" She motioned for a guard to come up behind Cell and put a crown like thing on Cell's head.

"What!?" Cell could feel his energy decrease rapidly. "You put an inhibitor on me!"

"Yes. And now you come with me. Shining Armor, get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and put them in the ICU. I'll take Cell to the dungeon." Celestia said.

* * *

It was months, now. Months since he had killed four of the famous Mane Six. Cell was sitting in his... well... cell, and wondered if he should have killed Celestia if he had the chance. Now wait, scratch that. He KNEW he should have killed her.

"Cell." He heard the guard who was guarding his cell call. "The Princess would like to speak with you, personally. Personally, filthy scum like you should just rot in here. But she has an offer."

"Fine, lead me to her." Cell said. As the doors opened and he walked out, the guard spat on his face. Cell casually wiped it off and shrugged it off. He didn't want to get into a fight now. Now he was as strong as a common grasshopper. When they got to her chambers, the guard left, but not before punching Cell in the cheek.

"What do you want with me?" Cell asked.

"I have a proposition for you." Celestia said.

"I'm listening." Cell responded.

"I will remove all of your charges." Cell's face brightened. "BUT, you must cooperate under me for the entirety of your time here." Cell's face went back to it's original expression. Should he cooperate with her and get his power back? Or should he just stay in jail where he would get spat on and punched? The answer was obvious.

"I'd rather work with you than be subjected to the torture you call jail." Cell said. "It's a deal. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"First, come here. I'll take off your inhibitor crown. Now, I'll explain the situation. Equestria has fallen into despair. The return of many great evils are on their way, so you will have to defeat them with the help of the two of the Mane Six you _didn't_ kill." Celestia explained, taking off the crown. "Come on in, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash came out first, glaring daggers at Cell. Fluttershy, on the other hand, just sat there with fear in her eyes.

"In addition, I had spoken to King Yemma. You are allowed one person from your world to help you. I hope you don't mind, but he's already chosen for you." Celestia said.

"Hi Cell!" He heard the familliar voice of the first opponent he fought in his Cell Games.

"Goku." Cell greeted. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has. I hope you haven't been up to any bad things. Other than killing four ponies." Goku said.

"That's the only _bad_ thing that I have done, Goku. I can reassure you." Cell turned to Celestia.

"Where are these... evils?" He asked.

"They're not here yet. But I fell that you guys only have three years to train and get ready for them." Celestia responded.

"Great!" Said Goku. "I've always wanted to fight with Cell in a friendly matter!"

"It's a deal then." Cell said, putting his hand out.

"What are you doing?" Celestia asked.

"It's a formal gesture from my world. You take my hand and we shake our arms up and down. I'll demonstrate with Goku." Cell shook hands with Goku.

"Like so." Celestia followed the example, and proceeded to shake hand with Cell.

"Let's get to training, Cell!" Goku said. He started to run out of the castle, but was stopped by the roar of his stomach. He laughed and rubbed his belly.

"But first, let's eat! I'm starving!"


	2. Training

It was the perfect place to train. Large rocks surrounded the two warriors and the two ponies. There was a large field of nothingness that stretched very far. The only problem?

It was Ghastly Gorge.

"Do we really have to train here?" Rainbow Dash complained. Cell simply ignored her and kept walking.

"Cell, aren't you being a little rude to them?" Goku whispered into whatever Cell heard things from.

"I just want to get this over with, Goku." Cell whispered back. He pointed towards a boulder that was about five times the size of him. "There. That's a good place to start."

"That!? But that's huge!" Rainbow objected. Fluttershy just stayed silent, shaking.

"If you don't like it then you can just sit out. I don't think Goku and I will be needing your help anyway." Cell responded.

"Be nice, Cell." Goku frowned.

"Then you train them. I'll be meditating." Cell sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes, taking a meditation pose.

"Maybe I will!" Goku said.

Hours passed, and no progress had been made whatsoever. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy just couldn't do it.

"Come on guys! How are you going to get stronger if you don't try?" Goku asked. Cell had stopped meditating, and got up. He walked towards Rainbow, then slapped her with just enough power to send her flying.

"CELL!" Goku yelled, going Super Saiyan.

"Just wait." Cell said, putting his hand up. Soon, Dash came flying towards him with her leg out. Cell only moved his head to the side a little, dodging the kick. "Focus on that." He sat back down and started meditating again.

"So, they get stronger when they get angrier! If I teach them how to use ki, then they'll get stronger in no time!" Goku said to himself, smiling triumphantly. "Thanks, Cell!"

Some more hours had passed by. Goku was sleeping next to a rock. A heavily bruised and bloodied Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were unconscious on the ground. Cell had finally stopped meditating and was standing on a nearby spire, looking out to the stary night sky.

'It's probably Goku's cells in me, but I can't wait for them to come.' Cell admitted to himself. 'I hope that they're powerful. I want a challenge. I haven't had one in years. I was too busy wiping the floor with Frieza to find anyone else to fight with. It's funny. I actually kind of miss him.

'I guess that we're just going to have to wait. I want to come back to life now, though.' He had done enough meditating for the day. Throughout the rest of the night, all he did was stare up at the gigantic moon.

* * *

The sun had risen up, waking the Saiyan. Goku looked over to Rainbow and Fluttershy to see that they were still knocked out from all the training that he put them through yesterday. Rainbow Dash had gotten somewhat stronger. It surprised him that she was able to punch a somewhat deep hole into a boulder. Fluttershy amazed Goku with the progress she was making, however. She had learned how to use ki! Goku figured that it must have been the fact that she was around nature all her life and knew how to remain calm in it helping her. Rainbow Dash was still struggling to learn how to use it. Cell was still standing on the spire that he was on during the night. Rainbow and Fluttershy had gotten up. They walked to Goku. The second day of training had begun.

* * *

Three years passed by, and these three years passed by fast. The training was over. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had gotten much stronger.

"So, what do we do now?" Goku asked. "I mean, we don't know when they'll come, so is there anything to do?"

"Well, I think that the Grand Galloping Gala is tonight." Fluttershy said. "Why don't we go there?"

"Excellent idea! You three can go, and I'll do something NOT girly!" Cell said.

"Cell, don't be like that! Hasn't three years with them taught you anything?" Goku asked.

"No, not really. Only that they are a liability and we wasted our time training them, while we could have been getting stronger ourselves." Was Cell's bitter reply.

"Why do you have to be so nasty to us!?" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What did we ever do to you!?"

"I simply want to get out of here as soon as possible. I don't like being around things that are girly, either, so that's not helping. Wouldn't you feel the same way? Picture what you hate the most. Then picture yourself being trapped with that thing and having to work with it to break free. Do you understand where I'm coming from now, little pony? Just stay out of my way. I can handle this myself, anyway." Cell said, flying off into the sky.

"What's his deal?" Rainbow asked Goku.

"He's not a very nice person. He tried to blow up the Earth you know!"

"Earth...?"

"Oh! You don't live on Earth, I forgot! Earth is the planet that me and Cell come from!" Goku explained. "Why don't we head over to this... uh... Great Galloping... Gala... something? That you were talking about."

"Okay, let's go!" Fluttershy said.

* * *

"**Dearest sister... how are you?**"

"Nightmare Moon... how are you talking to me!?" Princess Celestia was currently resting in her chambers.

"**Why, magic, of course! I'm just here to inform you that you have one week until the slaughter begins. One week to rule your little country like the dictator you are! Make sure you inform the Elements of Harmo- oh wait! That's right! They're dead. Well, so long, oh great God of the Sun!**" Nightmare Moon, Celestia's sister, taunted her with every word she spoke. It had been a while since they spoke to each other without getting into a fight or argument. One thousand years, to be exact.

"Wait! Nightmare Moon!" Celestia called out. Silence filled the air for an uncomfortably long time. Celestia started to worry that she had not heard her.

Finally, she got a response.

"**What is it?**" She heard Nightmare Moon ask impatiently.

"Why...? Why does it have to be like this? Why can't you just come back to me, sister?" Celestia asked. "I'm so sorry..."

"**You're sorry, now? Is it because you have no way to defend your country from attack now that Cell has killed four of the Elements of Harmony? Is that it? You're a pathetic fool, Celestia. Begging won't get you anywhere. You're a ruler! Wipe the tears off of your face and stand up. If you think for one second that you're going to win me over with that, then you're a disgrace to our royal name.**" Nightmare Moon said sternly.

"L-Luna..." Celestia stuttered.

"**We can't go back to the way it was, sister. Not now. Not ever. I thought you would have known that by now. Our beliefs conflict each other to great to work in tandem. We're direct opposites. I'm... sorry.**" Nightmare Moon's voice seemed to waver at that last word.


End file.
